sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Epona the Cat
Be the brave one of your story, but glory will not be your goal, nor will you win it, hard work will reward you with it -Epona the Cat Sonic Chronicles 1~ the Quest for Kei ( And here's a link of Me failing Epona's Voice XD : COMING SOON!) Disclaimer Her name has NOTHING to do with the horse from Legend of Zelda! OKAY? The name was given on the spot, JUST BE GLAD I USED A NAME NO OTHER FC HAS! -StarlightDawn Epona the Cat Epona, is the former guardian of the 8th chaos emerald, she has kept it since her mother's disappearance and death of her mother and father after they were abducted and killed by Eggman after a failed robot attempt to destroy the 3rd dimension, or Kei (Pronounced Key) Though she rules a kingdom on her own and has to look after a seedrian sister her parents adopted, Samantha, she still fights for everyone, even when her life is at stake. Games she appears in (so far) * Sonic Chronicles 1: The Quest for Kei (playable) * Sonic Rush Fever (Fan Game) (Non-playable) * Sonic: Revolution (fan game) (playable) Concept Epona was first created and first drawn on the creator's Dsi a month before the movie Frozen took off, and a few days after her creator discovered Touhou for the first time. She had many forms before she became who she is today, for example the 8th emerald was originally planned to be conceived on the moon and Epona volunteered to be its guardian, and stayed up there for about 10 years, however this was scrapped due to Unoriginality. Why is it you ask? Recall Knuckles guards the master emerald, similarities anyone? And a few months later is when she had the idea to have swords as her weapon, and her wings were made completely out of fragile ice crystals, and the thought that she was at one point going to have a double-ganger with the power of fire instead of ice. This was scrapped though, as well as the thought that her super form was going to include her power suddenly changing to fire and destroying everything, but this super form was replaced and favored with another idea, "Diamond Epona" as her super form. And now we get to the point before the Deviantart page came along, her original look evolved into what she looks like today (as seen in the pictures) but there was one thing she had during these evolutions, she kept her moon barette the whole thing through, but a test went on to see what she would look like without it, and then the barette was scrapped, and now she looks like what she is now. Her name, wasn't a Legend of Zelda inspiration at all actually, when she was first created on that Flip note studio screen, it was the first thing that came to mind! So don't complain that I can't make it up on the spot and I have to have an inspiration, I mean that's what the creators of most characters did and NO ONE was complaining! SO DON'T START WITH ME OKAY?! Thank you :) The Emerald and it's Beginnings It was a dark time in the land of kei, Much like the great depression, and the people had a nasty, greedy, evil ruler. Many had tried to stop him and save the son from his wrath and horrid punishments for being a good boy, but all had failed miserably by execution... But the people of the church of Soul, the guardian of good, had to come up with a solution to this problem, everyone would've been killed if they don't do something now, one looked to the stars and believed they found the answer. Everyone found him crazy, but what they didn't know was that it was the prince himself disguised in ragged cloth of the elder church people. He begged soul to give him an answer if he was going to beat this menace of a father, and the answer was right behind him, his mother's old necklace, it was rather a plain necklace, with a blue gem attached to it. He visited the castle potion tower and tried most of the things he could find without being caught, star's dust, moon rock powder, everything he could without too much noise to wake his father. Nothing availed after he put them all together, he had failed. He held the emerald close to his heart, remembering the kindness for his mother before she died, a single tear landed on the emerald and it began to glow. A beam of light turned the Moon a beautiful blue. The emerald he dropped on the floor now looked like there was a galaxy inside. The Emerald itself was very powerful too, enough to put an end to the dread and have The prince take the throne! It became a holiday from that day on in the late june, "The Day of the Blue Moon" Epona's Parents Centuries had passed since the creation of the 8th emerald and was passed down generations since, the wizards were able to disguise it as the blue gem it once was for protection purposes. Rubio the cat, was the kind king of the land, but he was not a king yet though... He had to marry into the throne because he was 3rd born and not heir to the throne in this home kingdom, so he made his own. As he entered the arena of the firefly racers stadium, he happened to fall in love with an unknown stranger, he tried to look away but he couldn't stop thinking or looking at her, her name was Genesis, she is a commoner in the Haven dimension, a heavenly dimension made entirely out of clouds and everyone was born with the wings of an angel, she was there to compete against the Sol Ravens. Eventually he did talk to her, ask her out... yada yada yada... then Epona was born with the wings like her mother, the end. Epona's Backstory She was Born in kei, Raised to be a kind girl with a loving heart. She had wings on her back since the day she was born, this was brought down to her from her mother, from the Paradise dimension where everybody had them. She was Homeschooled and her parents noticed she looked... lonely... They decided to fix it by adopting a poor little girl at an orphanage, She was the only one left they could offer so they took her in anyway, she was happy until... the night they were taken... She cried for 3 days even during the funeral when she found out they were dead for sure. A few years passed and she met a few people in the town square of Rogenhegen, A town near the castle, they called themselves The Freedom Fighters X.D. and they knew who token her parents. She was desperate to know, and it was EGGMAN! She vowed to take revenge on eggman for his doings since... Relationships with others This will be complicated since she prefers people who don't wish to attack her or her sister at all. So people like her closest friends, Crystal the fox and Sailius the wolf are acceptions. But with the sonic heroes, she's closest with Sonic and Espio, But espio is the one liking to be around her, usually since charmy always likes to be around her sister all the time, Sonic just likes the "guard duty" thing kinda like shadow did with Maria at the ark 50 years ago, but now she's alive in the kei dimension he still does so. Other info you might need to know She likes long walks on beaches, flowers such as roses and pansies, an seeing people being happy (awwwww!) Her dislikes are having to deal with arguments with her friends and seeing people unhappy, especially to her... it crushes her heart... Sexuality is Straight She is in the Keian religion, which is the belief of 2 gods, Soul and Lost are their names and they keep the balance in the world, and a 3rd to make sure they don't kill eachother off and destroy the balance, and they don't have to go to church or something to believe in it like some religions She didn't really tell me her crush for some reason, must be super secret! We'll one day find out! But I do think it might be one of her close friends... Don't ask me! She is into those Nice guys that will protect her in combat when at her weakest, even though she is a Very powerful woman in her own rights Age is somewhere between 15-18... We cant tell... DONT JUDGE US! Personality: Kind, Loyal, Confident, Truthful, Generous, Has a twisted sense of humor for some strange reason... Brave, A bit Temperamental, but hides it so it wont scare off young children And her Theme is Kaguya's theme from Touhou: Imperishable Night, aka Lunatic Princess (we renamed it "Flight of the Night Princess" to fit her a bit better, hope you don't mind!) Rival: Naiomi the Butterfly Mutant Robot Weakness: Large amounts of fire (like lava), Dark Aura, and on SOME occasions the emerald itself (If used for evil instead of good like it's supposed to be used for) She is Keian, horoscope is Sagittarius, blood color is Iris Voice Actor: Katie Rowan ( The person who voiced Mitsuki Koyama or "fullmoon" from Full moon wo Sagashite! <3 ) but if things don't go as planned with Katie I'll voice her myself A little about the 8th Emerald Since the 8th was created years after the 7 main emeralds, it's really an option to include. You don't really need it with the other 7 to turn super, you can collect the 7, but you don't have to use the 8th. Basic info Agility:7 speed: 9 strength: 8 Defense: 8 Skill: 10 Type: Skill, Fly, Ice, Light types Team: Team Galaxy (If you have a team named team galaxy, this is a different one so she's not on the same team as you, just thought I'd put that out so you know... thanks!) Fav food: Pocky (Chocolate or strawberry are her favorites) Full name: Epona Serine Skytal Eye color: A bit of a Dark blue, like the night sky blue Fur color: A light lemonade color Hair Color: A Brown with a reddish tint in it Birthday: December 16 Height: 3.4 Weight: 73 Ibs Nickname: Idk, she never told me for some reason... First Appearance: Sonic Chronicles 1; The Quest for kei (playable, Unlockable Finishing Move: Fantasy Seal (Touhou Bomb used mostly by Reimu Hakurei) Strengths She does have some good traits despite the fact that some of her weaknesses can kill her Intelligence Her IQ is About a 130, almost as smart as tails Great flexibility Her flexibility makes her great at dodging attacks Flight Abilities Well she IS a fly type... SELF EXPLANITORY Strength The fly type May be her thing... But she is pretty strong too, but not the STRONGEST in the world though... Weaknesses Strengths aside, let's get to weaknesses before people think she is a mary sue... AND SHE IS NOT. *Fire This is self explanatory, but large amounts of it like lava CAN in fact kill her even with the emerald's protection * Dark Aura Dark aura does have an effect on her since she is a light type, but it wouldn't be too fatal though, it would weaken the emerald's abilities though *Solar Eclipses Most of her Light power comes from the Sun, so is an eclipse comes it weakens her light ability, but it wouldn't kill her though, it would just make her weaker. * The emerald itself This is a rare chance of happening but this can only be done if the emerald is taken over to the bad side and used for evil doings, if it hits her, Its a critical hit and might die from the amount of damage. But this is a rare chance of happening, plus the emerald is her responsibility... with the power, you have to have great responsibility. Powers and abilities As you can see she is a Ice/Light type fighter with Magician abilities such as these: Fantasy Seal This is a Series of bullets that can hit you from pretty far away and does SERIOUS amount of damage to an opponent and sends them flying. Which is why she only uses it to finish an opponent off only, here's an example video: Reimu (The girl in red) = Epona Soccer ball = The target fighter And minus the fact that its based on a soccer game... ^_^' Ice storm Makes it rain giant spikes if ice, does 15% of damage The Blinding Effect Light shines from the emerald blinding the opponent for a short amount of time Light shield A shield from the sun's light and energy, and reflects almost anything Angel's Bow A large bow as light as air and can shoot from pretty far away with light arrows (Kinda like Pit's bow from super smash bros.) Mary Sue Test Results Results: 23% She could have a few mental and physical traits that could be considered sueish, but not annoyingly so. All good here! :) The test I took: http://www.quotev.com/quiz/4295309/A-Mary-sue-test-are-you-a-mary-sue/ And an extra one so I could be sure:http://www.gotoquiz.com/is_your_character_a_mary_sue_2 (the reason I lowered it is because I took another test to be SURE she isn't Mary sue, and I got a lower score!) Want to see more of my characters? Fan of sonic? Love Fan characters? Love DeviantArt? Come visit me here: http://starlightdawn1216.deviantart.com/ just leave me alone.png|Everyone make mistakes, just leave us alone, she just forgot that rule -Epona Epona and Parrot the Chao (Base by Cy63r_N3k0 On DA).png|Epona and Parrot the Chao (Base by Cy63r_N3k0 on DA) For fan chara wiki.png|Another artz by me! :3 Aplha Ver.png|Her original design, or Alpha ver. (When i was like what? 12?) Samantha the Seedrian.png|Her adopted sister, Samantha the Seedrian :3|link=http://seedrian.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_the_Seedrian Happy Holidays!.png|Happy Holidays! <3 -Epona Epona.png|BY THE FREAKING AMAZING SIGMA!!! THANK YOU BRO! Ask us Stuff Series IT HAS BEGUN! Just make sure you state if its for everyone or for a specific person! I don't want to be confused here! ^-^' Characters you can ask questions to (So far): * Epona the Cat * Crystal The Fox * Sailius the Wolf * Raymond the Echidna * O.A.S.I.S (Somehow) * Tokyo the Ghost Seedrian (On seedrian wiki) * Kenshi the Ghost Seedrian (On seedrian wiki) * Cameron the Seedrian (On seedrian wiki) * Samantha the Seedrian (On seedrian wiki) Ask us Stuff!.png|Ask us Stuff, IT HAS BEGUN! (Ask your questions below to be answered!) Question 1.png|Question 1! (asked by AlphonseUprising) Trivia * Epona wasn't always a good guy, in her early stages of development, she was an antihero * In her timeline, she did at one point have a lover, his name was Vincent the Lynx, and he was her protector and ninja. The reason why he's not her crush is because he died saving her life from eggman when her parents were taken, she was supposed to be taken too... She still thinks of him though, sometimes she acts like he's still there. He is buried in the furthest point under her garden under a giant Golden cherry tree now. * There was a point where she wasn't a princess at all! But just a normal mobian girl with a passion to sing! * Her origins were not what you'd expect, she was at one point going to be a HUMAN?! *DUN DUN DUN!* and... she never wore blue, she wore mostly black and Some pallets of Magenta... Category:Fan character Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Pure Good Category:Chaos Emerald Holder Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:StarlightDawn1216's character Category:Not a mary sue Category:Friends with Chao